


sunkissed

by ratvolution



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, heart hotel shenanigans???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratvolution/pseuds/ratvolution
Summary: Some people might find the sun to be too bright, too obnoxious. Stinging at the back of their necks. But not for him, he found its presence to be comfortable and welcoming. Much like the boy who sat beside him.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	sunkissed

The heat radiating from the sun was starting to hit him. Creeping softly into his skin like little drops of water from a drizzle. It wrapped around his body like a giant cocoon, warm and fuzzy. Some people might find the sun to be too bright, too obnoxious. Stinging at the back of their necks. But not for him, he found its presence to be comfortable and welcoming. Much like the boy who sat beside him. With his tan skin, his deep blue eyes, and his stupid bright grin that can light up the whole room. Sometimes, he wondered if the boy was some human embodiment of the sun itself.

He let out a small chuckle as the boy told him another one of his jokes. They were so childish, he would have never imagined laughing to them, yet he was proven wrong. A lot of things about this boy had proved him wrong, come to think of it. 

The boy got up and reached to grab a cooler sitting at the back of the clock tower. He then placed it right next to him.

"Why bring it here?"

"So it'll be easier to snatch some treats, duh!"

He pulled out two blue popsicles. He wasn't sure if people can actually put items other than drinks into a cooler, but it wasn't like this  _ thing  _ was an average cooler either. It was able to manifest any cold beverages and it also seemed to have infinite storage. He and the others often used it when they hung around the illusionary island, singing songs and telling scary stories near the campfire at night. It was a little weird since none of them need food to survive in this place, and yet this cooler exists. But he enjoyed the drinks and sometimes treats that it provided, and so did the others, so he paid it no mind.

The boy handed him a popsicle. It was his favorite, the boy appeared to have remembered ever since he told him this information. 

He took a bite out of it as the boy returned to his original position beside him. It was cold, a contrast to the summer heat enfolding them.

He bit down a rather huge chunk and his teeth began to ache. It stung, all the way up to his head. It wasn't the first time he experienced this. He placed a hand on top of his head and groaned at the sensation. He heard the other boy laugh beside him. Warm and fuzzy, just like the sun. And much like the sun, it made his cheeks heat up and reddened his face.

"Brain freeze?" 

He nodded. 

Under the warm light of the sun and ocean eyes, he gazed at the horizon that did not truly exist.


End file.
